


Three Musketeers

by Squarepeg72



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Female Friendship, Mischief, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Ginny, Hermione and Pansy have a night without the boys. How much trouble can they get in with a bottle or three of wine?





	

**Author's Note:**

> StarrNobella prompt: Corkscrew, Moscato, Sharpie " I swear to God … My life was somewhat normal before I met you." 
> 
> Music: Bad Moon Rising by Voices in Your Head w/ Avi Kaplan, Julie-O by Kevin Oluosla, Girls Just Wanna Have Fun by Cyndi Lauper

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/32867295234/in/album-72157681856640296/)

Package from Mum by the couch  
Corkscrew on the table  
Glasses in a row  
Boys sent away  
Girls night in

Green smoke from the floo  
Corkscrew curls fly by  
Sharpies in a row  
Phones put away  
Girls night in

Bells ring at the door  
Bright nails drop papers  
Moscato in the fridge  
Shoes slide away  
Girls night in

Monster toe slippers on their feet  
Giggles fill the air  
Glasses in a row  
Sense slips away  
Girls night in

Papers in their hands  
Mischief fills the spaces  
Sharpies in a row  
Mustaches drawn away  
Girls night in

Glasses full of cheer  
Voices fill the room  
Moscato in the fridge  
Inhibitions float away  
GIrls night in

“I swear to God …”  
Promises to behave  
Glasses in a row  
Troubles melt away  
Girls night in

“ … my life was somewhat normal …”  
Memories to share  
Sharpies in a row  
Worries lost in play  
Girls night in

“ … before I met you.”  
Futures to plan  
Moscato in the fridge  
Plots replace dismay  
Girls night in

Monster toe slipper on the couch  
Eyes droop closed  
Glasses in a row  
Sweet dreams of little feet  
Girls night in

Green smoke from the floo  
Blankets tucked around friends  
Sharpies in a row  
Sweet dreams of grey eyes  
Girls night in

“Mischief Managed”  
Lights flicker out  
Glasses in a row  
Sweet dreams of ginger curls  
Girls night in


End file.
